Automotive manufacturers continuously develop features for improving the comfort of vehicle passengers. In particular, it is well known that large-sized vehicles can provide significant leg room for passengers. Also, one known vehicle seat includes a thigh bolster or extended seatbottom for supporting the lower thighs of somewhat tall passengers. However, the extended seatbottom can somewhat interfere with the ingress and egress of passengers from the vehicle. In addition, the seat typically does not elevate the passenger's lower legs. It is understood that elevating a passenger's legs can significantly assist the passenger in relaxing, particularly over a long period of travel. Furthermore, elevating the passenger's legs can also alleviate or even prevent circulatory problems typically associated with a passenger who remains seated over an extended length of time.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a stowable ottoman that increases the comfort of vehicle passengers, improves circulation of blood for the passengers, and does not interfere with ingress and egress of passengers from the vehicle.